


Неделя

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь дней недели — семь членов экипажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неделя

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуй и матчасть немножко идут лесом:З

Понедельник встречает Джима Кирка составлением еженедельного отчета за прошедшие семь дней. Может, Флот и перешел на звездные даты, но быт и жизнь рядовых жителей Земли все еще ведутся по обычному календарю.  
  
Казалось бы, понедельник уже не должен оказывать на капитана такое удручающее влияние: его выходные редко совпадают с субботой или воскресеньем, — но Джиму все равно тяжело вставать в первый день недели.  
  
Наверно, это дань прошлому или какая-то особенная нелогичная генетическая память, въевшаяся в человечество за столетия.  
  
Вторники Спок проводит в научной лаборатории — естественно, если у него нет других более важных и более срочных дел. В отличие от капитана у старшего помощника строгий распорядок дня, которого он придерживается вплоть до секунды. Корабельные часы могут дать сбой — но только не Спок. Дежурные дельта-смены сверяют время по коммандеру, и капитан Кирк так привык к тому, что ровно в 2000 по корабельному времени старший помощник приходит к нему в каюту для еженедельной игры в шахматы, что забыл, когда в последний раз смотрел на часы во второй вечер недели.  
  
Спок не одобряет тот факт, что земляне присваивают дням недели особые качества, словно они одушевленные, — но никак не может на это повлиять.  
  
Скотти начинает среду, как и любой другой день: с летучки для старших инженеров, чтобы выяснить, есть ли насущные проблемы технического характера, не пришло ли время для плановых проверок оборудования и не «полетели» ли снова цепи транспортатора. Единственное, чем мистер Скотт отличает среду от других дней недели, — это выбор сэндвича для завтрака. Только с тунцом и никак иначе.  
  
Старая привычка, приобретенная еще на заснеженном аванпосте Дельта Веги, все еще дает о себе знать.  
  
В четверг у Сулу обязательная тренировка по фехтованию: нужно же поддерживать форму. Он проводит в зале пару часов до начала альфа-смены и идет завтракать. Он садится за один столик с Чеховым и, почти ничего не говоря, поглощает свой завтрак под бесконечную трель энсина и периодические рассказы про «рыбные» четверги в России. Работается после такого утра вдвойне приятней.  
  
Спок порой оказывается достаточно близок к тому, чтобы удивиться поразительной способности доктора Маккоя безошибочно определять наступление пятницы. Никакие силы вселенной, будь это неудачный десант на планете с тремя солнцами или ранение, не помешают Маккою, открыв глаза, заявить, что наступила пятница.  
  
Джим не удивляется. Он привык к подобному проявлению дара ясновидца у Боунза. Пятничные посиделки после занятий в Академии давно плавно перетекли в аналогичные, но после окончания альфа-смены.  
  
К сожалению, для Маккоя пятница не всегда заканчивается рюмкой горячительного.  
  
Ухура никогда не берет увольнительные в субботу. Во-первых, на всех федеративных станциях в этот день всегда выходной и там становится слишком людно. А во-вторых, она считает, что всегда может провести время с пользой — поэтому, если ей и приходится отдыхать в субботу, Ухура работает со связистами, подтягивая их уровень знания языков.  
  
Воскресенье — это такой день, когда энсина Чехова могут оставить за старшего на бета-смену. Поэтому Павел старается сделать все, чтобы капитан Кирк почаще доверял ему командование. В конце концов, должны же старшие офицеры иногда отдыхать?  
  
Однако, несмотря на оказанное доверие, Чехов не решается садиться в капитанское кресло, как это делает Сулу, если его назначают главным. Не потому, что страшно или что-то еще. Просто Павел думает, что уж если и садиться на место капитана, то с капитанскими нашивками на рукавах. В такие моменты он обычно улыбается и мысленно обещает себе, что когда-нибудь так и будет.  
  
Обязательно будет.


End file.
